Une nouvelle chance
by Flolie25
Summary: Santana Lopez n'est pas heureuse dans sa vie qu'elle a pourtant rêvée et pour laquelle elle a fait tant de sacrifices.Elle cherche a retrouver celle qu'elle était par le passé, et fuir celle qu'elle est devenue.Une aide va lui être apportée, sous l'apparence d'une femme qu'elle connait bien pour l'avoir aimé éperdument.A travers ses yeux, découvrez celle qu'elle est, était et sera.
1. Le retour

_Bonjour à toutes (tous) !_

_Me voilà de retour pour une fiction à chapitres. Je sais que je n'ai encore pas terminé la précédente mais j'ai besoin d'en passer par là avant. Besoin de faire ressortir des choses dans ce récit que je ne peux pas faire ressortir dans « Une rencontre » pour celles (ceux) qui connaissent. _

_J'ai délibérément utilisé la 2eme personne du singulier et ''copié'' en quelques sortes vu que c'est le style utilisé dans room 47 de Little Normandy (mais après tout, la forme d'un récit n'appartient à personne)._

_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que j'en ai à l'écrire._

_Sur ce, amusez vous bien!_

_Et surtout, un conseil avant la lecture, faites preuve de patience ;)_

**1- Le retour...**

Une sonnerie de réveil difficile à éteindre. Un sommeil impossible a abandonner. Des sombres pensées qui émergent dans ta tête à une allure folle que tu ne contrôle pas. Un lit refroidit par l'absence. L'envie d'un corps chaud contre le tient. La souffrance de constater que tu es presque seule.

C'est un de ces matins où tu préfèrerais rester au lit a flemmarder, blottie dans les bras de Morphée, et blottie contre ton chien qui te sert de bouillotte. Mais c'est encore un de ces matins où tu es obligée de t'extirper de ton sommeil profond et libérateur pour aller travailler. Travailler, encore et toujours plus si tu veux pouvoir continuer à vivre dans ton loft de deux cent mètres carrés, profiter de ton abonnement illimité au Spa, de ta manucure hebdomadaire, de la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé. Une vie qui ne te rend pourtant pas plus heureuse que quand tu vivais dans ton vingt mètres carrés dans la banlieue de New-York avec ton chien, a manger des biscottes le soir et à sortir toi même les poubelles. Pas de Spa, pas de champagne plein le frigo, pas de robe hors de prix. Rien de tout ça, mais tu étais amoureuse, enfin tu crois. Et puis tu as voulu plus, alors tu as travaillé dur pour parvenir à tes fins. Tu as tout écrasé sur ton passage, même ton histoire d'amour. Enfin tu crois que c'était une histoire d'amour. Rien n'a résisté au rouleau compresseur que tu es devenue, sauf Jessie, ton chien bouillotte, seul être fidèle de ton existence en dehors de tes parents. C'est pas non plus comme si tu ne l'avais pas cherché. Tout le monde t'a tourné le dos et il y a une raison alors pourquoi continuer à te plaindre? Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'assumer ta solitude et ton sentiment d'échec.

Tu traînes des pieds parce que tu n'y arrives plus. Tu n'as plus l'envie. Ton boulot te plaît mais pourtant tu as l'impression de tourner en rond, tant de sacrifices pour un simple rang social digne de toi. Mais tu es qui au juste? Tu es à la tête d'un empire cosmétique qui vaut des milliards mais qui ne t'appartient pas, une PDG réputée et respectée par l'ensemble de ses collaborateurs, mais la femme que tu es est détestée. Des fois tu as l'impression d'être l'héroïne de cette série télé des années 90 dont tu ne loupais aucun épisode, cette femme puissante, avide des autres et surtout de ce que les autres ont. Cette femme qui détruit tout sur son passage. Tu as l'impression d'être dans la peau d'Amanda Woodward joué par Heather Locklear dans Melrose Place. Quel modèle! Mais ne finit-elle pas heureuse sur une île déserte avec l'homme qu'elle aime, coupée du monde mais satisfaite de peu? Il y aurait donc encore de l'espoir te concernant?

Tu en es arrivée à un point où tu ne te reconnais plus toi même. Tu ne t'aimes plus alors que tu aimais celle que tu étais avant. La Santana de l'Ohio, cette pompom girl sexy qui rêvait en secret d'embrasser sa meilleure amie et qui n'a jamais osé lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Tu as aujourd'hui trente ans, sans véritables amis, tu n'as personne qui t'attend le soir à la maison, tu fais semblant d'apprécier des gens et en même temps tu fais exprès d'irriter ceux qui pourraient te vouloir du bien par peur de les faire souffrir. Tu as coupé les ponts avec tous tes amis d'enfance, même ta meilleure amie Brittany, celle que tu aimais en secret et en silence. Celle qui n'a jamais vraiment quitté tes pensées, même lorsque tu vivais avec Emily. Emily, cette femme d'une infinie douceur et d'une gentillesse à renvoyer mère Térésa au rang de délinquante. Elle qui a donc fini par te quitter tellement tu étais devenue détestable. Tu as fini par être cette personne que l'on fuie pour ne pas souffrir et tu n'en peux plus. Tu es belle, intelligente, séduisante, mais tu es aussi imprévisible et invivable. Tu n'es plus cette jeune femme drôle, attentionnée, fidèle, perspicace et généreuse qui avait tout le monde à ses pieds simplement parce qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien. Tu avais déjà ce caractère fort et difficile à cerner et cette rage en toi mais tu savais faire la part des choses et être toi même avec les gens que tu aimais vraiment. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même et ça te fait peur. C'est ça en fait. Tu as peur. Peur de retourner en arrière. Peur de finir seule. Peur de tout perdre et de ne pas te faire à ton ancienne vie. Peur de réaliser tes rêves. Quinn avait raison. Tu avais des rêves. De vrais rêves.

* * *

L'air est froid quand tu sors dans la rue. Nous sommes début décembre et porter une jupe en plein hiver à New-York ça ne pardonne pas. Tu ne te vois pourtant pas porter autre chose qu'un de ces ensemble classe et sexy. Tu te dois de toujours faire bonne impression, d'être séduisante. Tu as besoin de te sentir en position de force, d'être celle qui tient les rênes. Être affublée ainsi te donne cette sensation de dominer le monde. C'est peut-être ridicule, mais à chacun sa manière pour se rassurer. Alors tu as enfilé un de ces fameux ensembles hors de prix, du sur mesure acheté chez un grand couturier et qui met ta silhouette en valeur. Tu sais que ton apparence attirera les regards d'hommes en rut et celui envieux de certaines femmes dont certaines seront séduites. Tu aimes plaire aux hommes même s'ils n'ont aucune chance de t'avoir dans leur lit, mais tu te sens flatter. Et quand une femme ose t'aborder tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de faire chavirer son cœur et son corps l'espace d'une nuit. Juste une nuit car tu ne peux pas leur donner plus, tu t'en sens incapable. Incapable de ne pas les décevoir. Alors tu prends l'affection qu'elles ont a te donner, tu t'en nourrie autant que tu peux, tu te rassasie et tu pars sans te retourner, sans t'inquiéter de ce qu'elles ressentent. C'est toi ça, c'est ce que tu es, peu importe que ça te plaise ou non.

Il fait froid mais ça n'est rien comparé au vent glacial qui te transperce de l'intérieur. Tu fais les quelques pas qui te séparent de ton café habituel à vive allure. Et comme tu n'es centrée que sur toi même, tu entres sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de toi. Tu ne fais pas attention à la personne qui sort lorsque que tu t'introduis dans le café. Tu la bouscule mais tu te permets quand même de lui reprocher à elle de ne pas faire attention. Mais si toi tu avais fait plus attention tu l'aurais évité. Et si tu avais été un peu plus sympa tu aurais sans doute pu t'excuser. Elle avait l'air mignonne en plus du peu que tu en as vu. Va savoir, tu aurais peut-être pu entamer la conversation avec elle et l'inviter à boire ce café avec toi. Prendre le temps pour une fois, quitte à arriver en retard au travail. Elle aurait pu devenir ta petite amie, le hasard fait parfois bien les choses. Tu ne le sauras jamais. Tout ce que tu pourras retenir d'elle qu'elle sentait bon. Qu'elle sentait bon? Non mais depuis quand tu fais attention à ce genre de détail Santana? Mais c'est vrai qu'elle sentait bon. Son parfum a laissé une trace après son passage. Quand tu t'es enfin retournée, elle avait déjà passé la porte, cherchant surement à te fuir le plus vite possible. Les vapeurs de son parfum t'ont alors captivé. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette odeur te paraît familière. Sans doute un parfum dont tu vantes les mérites mais que tu n'auras jamais porté car tu es du genre fidèle. Fidèle au même parfum depuis que Brittany te l'a offert le jour de tes dix huit ans. Tu as beaucoup de défauts, mais l'infidélité n'en fait pas parti. Tu préfère quitter avant de trahir.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à tes bureaux ne te prends que cinq minutes mais tu arrives frigorifiée. L'hôtesse d'accueil assise derrière son comptoir te salut avec son sourire habituel mais sincère. C'est difficile pour toi de l'admettre, mais tu l'aimes bien. Elle t'est agréable même si tu ne le lui feras jamais ressentir. Par ailleurs, tu ne lui as jamais fait ressentir non plus que tu ne l'aimais pas et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle reste agréable et souriante en te voyant. Tu devrais peut-être l'appeler par son prénom au moins une fois, avoir une parole gentille et sincère envers elle. Ce soir peut-être en partant, si tu ne pars pas après elle. Peut-être, tu verras bien.

Tu te permets quand même un sourire.

Tu t'approches de l'ascenseur où une dizaine de personnes attendent également, pour ne pas arranger ton humeur déjà exécrable. Avant qu'il ne s'ouvre, l'hôtesse te récrie et tu entends le bruit de ses talons qui frappent le sol en marbre du hall d'entrée. Tu reconnais sa voix parce que tu l'entends tous les jours depuis plus de quatre ans.

« Melle Lopez! »

Tu te retournes, étonnée.

« Oui Sarah? »

Elle a un mouvement de recul, comme prise par surprise.

« Vous connaissez mon prénom? » .

Tu te rends compte qu'elle paraît vraiment surprise.

« Évidemment! Pourquoi cette question? » Dis tu, comme si tu ne le savais pas.

« C'est juste que je trouve ça dommage. »

Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire par là. Elle doit s'en rendre compte car elle continue.

« C'est mon dernier jour ici et du coup je trouve ça dommage que ça ne soit qu'aujourd'hui que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom. »

Tu te rend comptes que tu es triste, sans comprendre pourquoi.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant que vous partez? »

« J'ai traité directement avec votre directeur des ressources humaines. J'ai appelé votre secrétaire et vous lui avais dit que j'aille voir directement Mr Wilson. C'est donc ce que j'ai fait. En même temps c'est logique, il est là pour ça, mais j'avais envie de vous le dire en personne. Et puis comme vous ne m'avez fait aucun commentaire je me suis dit que ça vous était égal. »

Et là tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais tu as une envie soudaine de pleurer. Comme si l'idée de perdre le point de repaire qu'est Sarah t'arrachait le cœur. Un point de repaire. C'est exactement comme ça que tu la vois depuis tout ce temps. Et dieu sait que tu as besoin d'un point de repaire pour ne pas te perdre complètement.

« Je suis désolée, j'ignorais tout ça. Je suis vraiment navrée. » Et tu le penses.

« C'est pas grave. Sachez en tout cas que j'ai été ravie de travailler pour vous. Je pourrais dire ''J'ai travaillé avec Santana Lopez, celle qui a révolutionné la beauté des femmes'' »

« N'exagérez pas non plus. Je ne fais que mon travail et je n'ai rien inventé. En plus si vous dites ça tout le monde vous regardera comme si vous arriviez d'une autre planète puisque personne ne me connait.»

« Dans tous les cas, je vous le dis sincèrement, j'ai beaucoup appris ici. Et puis vous avez toujours été gentille avec moi, je dois surement m'estimer heureuse.» te dit-elle avec un léger sourire d'apréhension.

« On peut dire ça comme ça oui » approuves tu.

« Donc si jamais je ne vous revois pas de la journée, merci encore de m'avoir donné ma chance. »

« C'est moi qui devrais vous remercier. Vous avez fait du très bon travail, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde pour l'avenir. »

Tu n'as pas envie de la laissé partir sans en savoir plus sur elle, sans la remercier pour sa bonne humeur chaque matin. Mais pour la première fois tu hésites, est-ce vraiment approprié?

« Sarah, ça vous direz de venir dîner chez moi ce soir? Je ne peux pas vous laissé partir comme ça. J'ai envie de vous connaître un peu mieux. Je sais que c'est un peu tardif mais il vaut mieux tard que jamais non? Je suis sûre que nous avons plein de choses à nous dire. »

« C'est un rendez vous Melle Lopez? » te dit-elle, malicieuse. Tu sens que la situation a pris un virage à 360 degrés, comme si vous étiez transportées dans une autre dimension. Tu décide de rentrer dans son jeu car après tout, tu aimes jouer.

« Pas encore. Nous verrons bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve. En tout cas si ça vous dit je vous emmène avec moi ce soir en sortant. Je ferais en sorte de sortir tôt. Vous m'attendrez? ». Tu as presque envie de la supplier, prête à tout pour ne pas passer une nouvelle soirée esseulée dans ton habitation trop grande pour Jessie et toi.

« Avec grand plaisir... » te répond t-elle gaiement. Tu la regardes repartir vers son box, tortillant ses fesses rien que pour toi, et jetant un dernier regard par dessus son épaule, avec un sourire qui t'est entièrement destiné. Tu comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle a toujours été aussi gentille avec toi. Et tu comprends aussi mieux pourquoi toi tu n'as jamais été désagréable avec elle. Tu souris à l'idée de passer une bonne soirée en sa compagnie. Cette idée te réjouie et te redonne du baume au cœur. Tu te rends compte qu'il y a bien longtemps que tu n'avais pas fait preuve d'autant d'impatience à l'idée de dîner avec une femme, de le faire avec envie plus qu'avec une arrière pensée. Tu mentirais si tu disais qu'elle ne te plaît pas, mais ton idée première était vraiment de passer une simple soirée avec une jeune femme charmante et agréable.

* * *

Pendant votre discussion l'ascenseur s'est ouvert à deux reprises et tu dois attendre la troisième pour enfin espérer accéder au dernier étage où se trouvent ton bureau. Ça devrait prendre cinq bonnes minutes. Un laps de temps suffisant pour imaginer ton arrivée le matin sans Sarah et t'imaginer exécrable avec sa remplaçante. Tu sais déjà que ça ne sera pas pareil sans elle.

Tu as encore cette envie de pleurer qui te revient, tu es à fleur de peau, c'est insupportable.

L'ascenseur s'arrête enfin et tu n'as qu'une envie: redescendre et dire adieu à tout ça. Mais tu ne le feras pas parce que tu tiens trop à toutes ces choses matérielles et superficielles qui dirigent ta vie.

Tu saluts brièvement tes collaborateurs et demandes à ta secrétaire qu'elle fasse venir ton directeur des ressources humaines dans ton bureau, « immédiatement !»

Il arrive deux minutes après, essoufflé. Tu ne daigne pas lever le nez de ton magazine.

« Encore en train de te faire sucer par ta secrétaire Wilson? »

« Santana! Parles moins fort bon sang? » te dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui, les lèvres pincées.

Tu es amusée. Toujours prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai. Il se trouve pourtant que là tu avais vu juste.

« T'es au courant Ben que tu pourrais être attaqué pour harcèlement et moi aussi par la même occasion? Alors tu arrêtes tes conneries ou je n'aurais aucun problème à parler encore plus fort de tes PETITS EXTRAS...voir d'en parler directement à ta femme. Et tu sais que je n'aurais aucun état d'âme, c'est pas mon genre.

Tu le sens agacé mais il ne dira rien. Comme toujours. Pourtant des fois tu aimerais qu'il se rebelle, ça te ferait un peu de distraction.

« Tu voulais me voir pour quoi? » dit-il, pressé de passer à autre chose.

« A l'avenir, je veux que tu me dises quand une personne décide de quitter l'entreprise et je veux la voir dans mon bureau pour tenter de la convaincre du contraire, c'est bien compris? Je viens d'apprendre que Sarah nous quitte et je dois avouer que je suis triste à l'idée qu'elle ne soit plus là. »

Tu le sens hésitant. Tu ne peux pas le blâmer, toi même tu ne connais pas le prénom de la moitié des gens qui se trouvent autour de toi. Encore que lui devrait le savoir étant donné sa fonction. Fichu pistonné.

« Notre hôtesse d'accueil Ben! »

« Oooooooh! Oui...Très bien, j'y manquerais pas à l'avenir. »

« Tu as trouvé une remplaçante? »

« Oui... »

« Fais la venir à 7h30 demain matin. Je comptes sur toi pour l'accueillir avec ta ''_secrétaire_''. Qu'elle lui fasse une formation expresse mais essentiel pour pouvoir débuter. La logique aurait voulu qu'elle commence aujourd'hui et qu'elle apprenne avec celle qui est encore présente pour quelques heures en bas, mais la logique et toi ma foi...J'arriverais avant l'ouverture également pour me présenter sans qu'elle soit débordée. »

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu as envie d'être agréable, sans doute la bonne humeur communicative de Sarah et l'excitation de passer la soirée avec elle.

« Euh...Ok! » te répond t-il, empreint de surprise tout autant que tu l'es.

« Je sais, c'est pas habituel. Mais c'est ainsi. J'ai envie de m'intéresser un peu plus aux gens qui travaillent pour moi. »

« En même temps, c'est pas comme si c'était un poste clé en bas. En plus tu ne collabores pas vraiment avec elle. » se permet-il de te dire.

« Détrompes toi Monsieur j'ai la bite à l'air! »

Tu es amusé quand tu le vois baissé les yeux sur ses parties intimes. Ce type te dégoûte chaque jour un peu plus, mais tu es obligée de travailler avec lui, c'est le fils d'un ami à ton patron .

« Aller c'est bon, tu peux retourner_ ''travailler''_ , du vent! Et je te préviens, pas de dérapage sinon je te fais la promesse que même ton petit papa ne pourra rien pour toi. » tu termines, vindicative.

* * *

La journée ne passe pas à la vitesse que tu le souhaiterais. Le temps s'est comme arrêté, te laissant tout le loisir de penser à la soirée qui se profile. Tu passes plusieurs coups de fils pour que ce soit parfait le soir venu. Hors de question pour toi de faire appel à un traiteur, tu aimes bien trop cuisiner et en plus tu es douée. Tu donnes ta liste de courses ainsi que ton numéro de carte de crédit à l'épicerie qui se trouve en bas de ton immeuble. Ils ont l'habitude. Ils laisseront tout au gardien de ta résidence et ce dernier se chargera de monter les sacs et même de les ranger dans ta cuisine. Il a l'habitude lui aussi. Tu cuisineras un repas simple mais gouteux pour Sarah. Peut-être même qu'elle t'aidera ou bien tu lui proposeras d'aller se détendre dans un bain bien chaud en attendant. Elle préfèrera sinon regarder la télé ou simplement te regarder à l'œuvre. Tout ce que tu sais c'est que toi tu cuisineras et tu passeras un bon moment parce que c'est ce que tu aimes faire par dessus tout. C'est sans doute le seul moment où tu retrouves vraiment celle que tu es.

Après une réunion d'un ennui sans nom, deux conférences téléphoniques et un rapport de budget pub à boucler, te voilà prête à partir. Tu rassembles tes affaires, éteints les lumières et te glisses hors de ton bureau. Tu croises ta secrétaire qui n'ose plus faire un geste, dans l'attente d'un nouvel ordre.

« Camille, je pars tôt ce soir, je vous laisse prendre les messages urgents et me les transférer par mail. Et pouvez-vous appeler Sarah de l'accueil pour lui dire que je suis là dans cinq minutes.»

« Sarah? Heu...Oui. » Décidément, tout le monde paraît surpris aujourd'hui

« Vous avez bon goût, Sarah est très jolie et elle est adorable. »

« Je me passerais aussi de vos commentaires Melle Lasland » Tu la vois rougir et prendre le téléphone précipitamment afin de mettre un terme à cet échange dans lequel elle pourrait s'embourber.

« Tu pars déjà? » Ton adjoint, tout autant infidèle que ton DRH se permet de porter un jugement sur ton heure de départ, celui là même qui s'octroie les idées des autres et les honneurs qui vont avec. Tu trouverais ça presque agaçant si tu n'étais pas aussi enjouée par la soirée qui se profile.

Tu te retourne vers lui avec un sourire faussé, décidée à lui fermer son clapet pour la soirée.

« Oui, je pars déjà! Tu n'es pas le seul a aimer la compagnie des jeunes femmes Arthur. » Tu le sens se tendre car tu sais que Camille est une pipelette et qu'elle pourrait très bien creuser pour savoir de quoi tu voulais parler. En même temps, Camille est quelqu'un de perspicace, elle est sans doute déjà au courant, même bien avant toi. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle est à cette place et que tu l'as choisis elle. Mais c'est aussi quelqu'un de droit qui n'irait pas foutre la vie de quelqu'un en l'air. Il n'a donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

« J'ai fait venir notre nouvelle hôtesse d'accueil pour t'éviter de venir trop tôt demain matin. Ben m''en a parlé et je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée. Elle verra les bases ce soir avec Sarah et on terminera la formation demain matin avec Jessica. »

« Sacré Benjamin... sa prise d'initiative me va droit au cœur, vraiment mais surtout elle me fait doucement rire. Il fait passer ça comme un service que qu'il me rend, mais en fait c'est pour lui éviter à lui de venir trop tôt. Comme c'est adorable! Et toi, en homme complice tu accepte, sans prendre le soin de voir avec moi. »

« Parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait à ta demande personnelle, car, je cite, ''tu as autre chose à faire que de t'embêter avec les petits problèmes de personnel'' »

Tu le tuerais bien sur place mais tu préfère changer de sujet, sans en rajouter.

« J'ai des projets pour ce soir et Sarah aussi puisque nous dînons ensemble. Donc tu peux renvoyer ta gentille demoiselle d'où elle vient, je la verrais demain matin, comme c'était prévu. »

Tu sens la colère dans ses yeux mais il n'en fera rien lui non plus.

« Hum..Ok, ok. Mais avant de partir je dois te présenter celle qui va bosser avec toi sur la mise en scène de la soirée pour la sortie du prochain parfum. Tu m'as demandé de trouver la meilleure et je penses avoir touché le gros lot!»

Tu l'imagine la tête enfoncée dans le mur derrière lui, débarrassée de sa présence et libre de partir.

« Ok... je vais tenter d'être un peu plus claire..Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, je m'en vais, j'ai des projets et une jeune femme m'attend en bas, désespérée de ne pas me voir arriver. Alors ta perle rare, je la verrais elle aussi demain matin. Au revoir! ».

« Santana, tu peux pas faire ça! C'est une pro! »

Tu te rapproche de lui, un air triomphant dans les yeux.

« Oh mais je peux le faire si. Et tu vois... je le fais.»

Tu tourne les talons, un grand sourire sadique sur les lèvres, décidée à quitter le plus vite possible cet endroit qui te sépare de ta soirée. Soirée qui bizarrement t'excite comme si tu allais à ta première boom.

Tu viens de faire seulement quelques pas lorsqu'une voix t'interpelle. Une voix que tu reconnaîtrais parmi des milliers d'autres. Une voix que tu n'avais pas entendu depuis très longtemps et qui fait exploser la carapace que tu as mis tant de temps à construire .

« Santana? »

Tu n'en reviens pas. C'est pas possible...

Tu ne sais plus bouger, tu ne sais pas quelle direction prendre, quelle réaction tu dois avoir, quel sentiment doit t'envahir. Le bonheur, la peur ou la peine?

Tu dois faire face pourtant. Tu ne peux pas fuir à nouveau. Tu ne peux pas être lâche comme tu l'as été en quittant l'Ohio et tous les gens qui tenaient à toi.

Alors tu prends une grande respiration.

« Santana c'est bien toi? »

Tu fermes les yeux. Tu retiens même des larmes.

Tu te retourne et tu lui fais face.

C'est bien elle. Elle est là, devant toi, tel un ange tombé du ciel. Sa chevelure blonde dispersée sur ses épaules, ses yeux d'une tendresse infinie, ses lèvres d'une luxure indéniable...Ses jambes d'une élégance rare. Elle est égale à elle même. Encore plus belle. Encore plus resplendissante. Encore plus attirante que quand elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente.

« B..Brittany? Qu..ici? Mais... » Tu pose un regard interrogateur sur Arthur qui ne comprend pas non plus ce qu'il se passe.

« C'est bien moi oui... » Son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus.

Elle te prend dans ses bras avec l'enthousiasme que tu lui connaissais déjà. Tu sens son souffle dans ton cou, sa peau contre la tienne et il n'en faut pas plus pour te faire flancher. Son odeur ravive des sentiments enfouis depuis si longtemps. Et là tout te revient en pleine figure. C'était elle ce matin devant le café. Tu reconnaitrais son odeur parmi des milliers d'autres, même si ce matin il t'était impensable que ça puisse être elle. Tu te sens presque défaillir lorsqu'elle se retire de l'étreinte qu'elle a initié. Elle te manque déjà.

« C'est à toi tout cet immeuble San? »

C'est comme si vous vous étiez vu la veille. Rien n'a changé, le temps s'est figé.

« Oui et non... » Tu as cet air perdu que l'on a lorsqu'on ne sait pas où l'on se trouve au réveil. C'est comme si tu venais de tomber nez à nez sur un fantôme. Tu es sur pilote automatique.

C'est à peine si tu entends Arthur te parler.

« Mme Elroy est donc le directeur artistique de la prochaine campagne ''Blue eyes'' »

Mme Elroy? Elle s'est mariée? C'est un deuxième coup de poignard pour toi. Elle est mariée. Elle a sans doutes des enfants. Elle a une vie qui doit la combler pendant que toi tu rumine un passé que tu ne retrouveras jamais intact.

« Tu ne danses plus? » C'est ta première question. Tu préfères éviter de lui demander quoi que ce soit sur le changement de nom. Tu veux fuir cette réalité là, tu ne veux pas t'accabler plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

« Bon.. je vais vous laisser alors... » Arthur est là mais tu ne le vois plus. Tu ne vois qu'elle. Tu l'entends vaguement qu'il te parle, mais tu es perdue dans ses yeux toujours aussi bleus.

« On a tellement de choses à se dire San. Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on aille dans ton bureau? »

C'est à cet instant que tu entends le bruit de l'ascenseur qui arrive à destination. La porte s'ouvre.

« Santana? »

Sarah. Tu l'avais déjà oublié.

Tu sors soudainement de l'endroit imaginaire où tu te trouvais en compagnie de celle que tu aimais étant jeune. Car tu ne l'aime plus, c'est évident. Comment serait-ce possible après tant d'années? Tu es simplement troublée par sa beauté et par l'image du passé qu'elle te renvoie.

Tu te retournes vers l'ancienne standardiste. Elle aussi est jolie. Elle aussi est blonde. Elles sont souvent blondes d'ailleurs, comme si tu avais cherché toute ta vie un visage familier.

Tu fais de nouveau face à Brittany. Tu dois te ressaisir. Tu as une vie à vivre. Elle a la sienne. Ça ne servirait à rien de retrouver un passé qui a disparu. Ça ne servirait à rien non plus de vouloir le changer.

« Écoutes Brittany, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir et je ne peux pas lui faire faux bon. Et je ne peux pas la faire attendre non plus, ça ne se fait pas, tu comprends? »

Elle a cet air déçu qui abîme son sourire et ça te déchire. Tu ne peux pourtant pas te permettre de rester là à discuter avec elle de sa vie parfaite pendant qu'une jeune et charmante demoiselle t'attend afin de passer une soirée agréable en ta compagnie.

« On se voit demain d'accord? S..Si tu veux on va boire un café ensemble avant que je vienne au bureau. Et puis comme ça on pourra venir ici ensemble et commencer à travailler sur cette campagne. »

« Ok » Elle est d'accord mais en même temps tu sens bien qu'elle espérait mieux de ta part.

« Le même café que celui où je t'ai bousculé ce matin. »

« C'était toi la méchante personne qui m'a mise de mauvaise humeur? »

Tu souris. Elle a sa façon à elle d'être énervée, elle est unique.

« Je sais Brit et je suis désolée. Je me ferais pardonner demain en t'invitant pour le petit déjeuner. 8H ça te va? Dis moi oui, je t'en prie. Et je te promet que tu ne le regretteras pas. » Tu mens, car tu n'en sais rien, tu ne peux pas savoir et tu ne peux pas promettre ce genre de chose. Pourtant tu l'as fait et tu ne peux pas revenir sur une promesse, sauf en ne la tenant pas.

Elle doit vite te répondre car tu te dois de t'enfuir de là. Tu ne peux plus respirer. Tu tentes de faire bonne figure, autant pour elle que pour Sarah. Cette rencontre te coupe le souffle et tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux tout bonnement pas. Pas ce soir en tout cas. Pas par surprise.

Elle laisse planer un long silence avant de te répondre, comme si la réponse lui demandait un effort de réflexion intense, comme si la réponse n'était pas évidente. Comme si elle était face à un dilemme.

« Ok, demain 8h. Passes une bonne soirée San. » Elle te répond mais tu sais qu'elle est déçue et ça te fait chier. Ça te fait chier parce que tu as toujours tout fait pour qu'elle soit heureuse, tu t'es toujours employée par le passé à rendre sa vie meilleure, parfois même sans qu'elle le sache. Elle fait sa moue tant redoutée, celle qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle voulait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de toi. Et elle l'obtenait toujours. ''C'est injuste ce que tu fais Brit'' voilà ce que tu lui répondais à chaque fois. Mais cette fois tu ne flanches pas. Tu ne dois pas.

Tu es montée dans l'ascenseur avec Sarah pour fuir ce passé que tu voulais encore retrouvé ce matin. Elle t'a pris la main mais tu n'as pas ressenti le grand frisson. Tu t'es retournée et tu as vu le visage rempli de déception de Brittany avant que les porte ne se referment. Cette vue de Brittany déçue a fait des ravages au plus profond de ton cœur et autrefois tu aurais tout fait pour gommer la tristesse dans ses yeux. Mais ce soir tout est différent. Ce soir ta vie commence.


	2. Peut-être et si seulement

_Bonjour à toutes (tous).._

_2eme chapitre pour en apprendre un peu plus sur l'état d'esprit de Santana. _

_Les choses se mettent en place lentement, vous savez comment je suis. J'aime prendre mon temps, et dépeindre au mieux mes personnages, les installer bien confortablement. _

_Une petite requête: Ne détestez pas Sarah, c'est quelqu'un de bien. :D_

_Merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de mettre un commentaire, ça me va droit au cœur et ça me fait un bien fou._

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture,_

_Enjoy it!_

_**Peut-être et si seulement...**_

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce matin tu te sens bien, malgré la boule au ventre qui ne te quitte pas depuis hier soir.

Tu es pétrifiée à l'idée de retrouver Brittany et de devoir lui faire face. Lui parler, lui expliquer certaines choses, certaines erreurs. Faire face à la déception que tu liras dans ses yeux et qui te dégoutera un peu plus de toi même. Elle sera forcément déçue car tu n'es plus celle qui la faisait rire autrefois, ni celle qui l'aidait à avoir des bonnes notes. Tu étais aussi celle qui prenait sa défense lorsque les autres se moquaient de son esprit bizarre que toi tu considérais comme de l'intelligence. Mais cette Santana est loin de tout ça à présent.

En attendant tu te sens bien en dépit de cette peur qui te tiraille. Tu t'es levée aux aurores, ce qui n'est pas dans tes habitudes, car tu avais envie de voir le soleil se levé sur Manhattan. Tu fais face à la ville encore endormie, en buvant ton thé à la violette, confortablement installée dans ton fauteuil douillet en compagnie de Jessie, ta compagne fidèle. Tu as une vue magnifique sur les buildings de verre et d'acier qui s'éveillent au même rythme que le soleil, mais la vision la plus plaisante se trouve à ta droite, dans ton lit. Elle est allongée sur le ventre, un bras recroquevillé sous l'oreiller, l'autre étendu sur le tien. Le draps est suffisamment descendu pour te permettre d'admirer sa peau mise à nue, laissant deviner le dessin sur ses reins que tu as tant aimé embrasser cette nuit.

Tu n'imaginais pas à quel point elle pouvait être aussi jolie. La regarder dormir te donne un sentiment de bien être que tu sais éphémère alors tu profites de cet instant car tu n'as plus l'habitude de ressentir un tel moment d'apaisement. Si elle savait à quel point tu lui en es reconnaissante, à quel point sa compagnie t'est agréable. Mais tu n'oseras sans doute pas le lui avouer.

Tu as passé une soirée délicieuse et tu dois admettre que ça t'avait manqué. Ça n'était pas un de ces rendez-vous ratés où tu pars en plein milieu de la nuit après avoir baisé ta conquête d'un soir. Non, hier soir c'était bien plus que ça. Sarah t'a fait rire. Elle t'a fait chavirer, dans une certaine mesure, même si tu sens bien que le mot est un peu fort. Tu n'es pas amoureuse, mais tu tiens déjà à elle et tu as envie de laissé le temps faire les choses, sans les bousculer, sans les avorter plus tôt que nécessaire. Comme si elle te donnait un espoir de devenir meilleure et différente.

En sortant de l'agence hier soir, le froid vous a saisie et Sarah s'est agrippée à ton bras, naturellement, comme si votre relation durait déjà depuis plusieurs années. Elle a posé sa tête sur ton épaule et tu t'es sentie forte. Tu as eu cette impression de compter pour quelqu'un, d'être là pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Cette sensation ne te quittes plus depuis. Cependant, ne pas penser à Brittany t'a été impossible et inconcevable. Mais tu as tout fait pour que Sarah ne se sente pas lésée. Tu as été tout à elle quand elle le demandait et quand son besoin était si fort que tu n'avais pas besoin qu'elle te le dise pour le comprendre. Tout était si naturel. Mais tu mentirais si tu disais que vous n'étiez que deux cette nuit pendant que vous faisiez l'amour. Cette autre blonde, celle revenue de ton passé était également présente, malgré ton souhait de ne plus y penser. C'était tout simplement hors de tes moyens tellement votre rencontre t'a bouleversé.

Elle était comme dans tes souvenirs, toujours aussi belle, craquante, innocente, tendre et tellement... elle même. Tu ne peux pas expliquer ça car Brittany a ce petit d' éclat d'âme en plus, cette particularité de ne ressembler à personne d'autre, de ne rien faire comme tout le monde, de réagir avec sa manière bien à elle face aux évènements.

Tu sens la respiration de Sarah devenir différente, signe qu'elle est en train de se réveiller. Tu profites de cette opportunité pour la rejoindre et profiter de ce premier réveil à ses côtés.

« Hey... » te dit-elle, la mine encore toute endormie.

« Bonjour toi » Lui dis tu avec un léger sourire sincère et tendre.

« Tu es debout depuis longtemps? »

« Assez oui et je dois dire que j'ai pris plaisir à te regarder dormir... » tu admets volontiers.

« Melle Santana Lopez qui me dit des choses aussi mignonnes, il aurait fallu me pincer encore hier matin pour que je puisse y croire. »

Tu pourrais être vexée de l'entendre te dire ça mais à la place tu es amusée et séduite. Tu la trouve craquante.

« Tu as besoin que je te pince ou tu me crois? » lui dis tu, taquine.

« Peut-être que tu devrais simplement me caresser... » Te répond t-elle, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, et réveillant tes sens instantanément.

Tu prends sa demande sérieusement et commence a effleurer sa peau du bout des doigts. Tu suis la courbe de son dos jusqu'à son tatouage. Tu dépose un baiser sur son épaule et remonte jusqu'à son oreille, lui causant au passage un frisson suivi un soupir qu'elle ne peut retenir. Tu te recules et la regardes se morfondre de ne plus recevoir tes caresses.

« Je voulais juste être certaine que tu y crois vraiment.. » lui dis tu, charmeuse et aguicheuse.

« Depuis hier soir je n'ai pas besoin que tu me pince pour te croire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait la connaissance d'une autre toi et elle me plaît énormément... » Tu te tends légèrement à ces dernières paroles. Tu lui plais et cette idée te fait un peu peur. Peur de la décevoir elle aussi. Peur de la faire souffrir .

Elle se retourne légèrement pour te faire face et se relève à peine, suffisamment pour plonger son regard dans le tient.

« Santana...Regardes moi...je n'attends rien de toi, tu peux te rassurer et te détendre. Refais moi ce beau sourire que tu avais encore à l'instant. Tu me plaît oui, je l'admets et je préfère être totalement franche avec toi. N'empêche que tu n'es pas forcée de me rappeler dans la journée ou d'avoir envie de me revoir avant la fin de la semaine... » Tu lui souris de nouveau, attendant qu'elle ait terminé. « Ce weekend-end ce sera tout aussi bien. » rajoute t-elle amusée en se redressant complètement cette fois. Elle se rapproche de toi en rigolant, plus séduisante que jamais avec ses cheveux en bataille et les seins découverts.

« Plus sérieusement Melle Lopez, je suis une grande fille et je sais me protéger. J'ai passé un super bon moment avec toi et j'espère te revoir pour qu'on remette ça et pour te prouver que je cuisine tout aussi bien que toi, mais en attendant, laissons le temps décider de ce que nous sommes d'accord?» Elle presse son nez tout froid contre ta joue avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les tiennes, pour un simple baiser anodin, réconfortant.

Vous êtes littéralement sur la même longueur d'onde et cette idée suffit à te faire flancher. Tu franchis la dernière limite qu'il y avait entre vos deux corps et fais basculer ta complice d'une nuit sur le dos. Tu t'allonges sur elle afin de rendre l'échange plus passionné et parce que tu n'as jamais su résister à un corps nu et soumis à ton seul désir. Vos langues se lient et se disputent pour une accolade enivrée.

Tu mets pourtant fin à l'échange et la regarde comme captivée.

« Tu as une sorte de décodeur d'humeur et de pensée? Ou c'est simplement la chance? » lui demandes tu, vraiment curieuse.

« Disons je commence à comprendre les femmes mieux que personne... surtout les femmes comme toi qui se cachent sous une carapace bien trop grande pour elles. J'ignore pourquoi mais je suis toujours plus attirée par les femmes qui ont une fêlure et qui ont peur de l'engagement. Sans doute la partie kamikaze que j'ai en moi. »

Tu est amusée. Elle te fait penser à Brittany par bien des côtés, mais à toi également, par son répondant.

« Tu es dingue. Vraiment...Mais ça me plaît..Je pourrais même t... » commence tu avant qu'elle ne te coupe.

« Chuuut! Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter ou faire une promesse que tu ne pourrais pas tenir. Surtout quand on sait que la fille d'hier soir ne cesse d'habiter tes pensées depuis que tu l'as revu. »

Tu es interloquée.

« Mais tu es quoi? Une espèce d'ange gardien? Une martienne? Comment peux tu à ce point lire en moi? » Elle a un air de fierté qui apparaît sur le visage mais elle ne dira rien, elle n'en a pas besoin. « Sarah...je suis désolée pour cette autre fille, tu méritais que je sois entièrement à toi. »

« C'est pas grave, je comprends. Elle a du sacrément compter pour toi et je respecte ça»

« Elle a compté oui, mais pas comme tu le crois. Disons qu'elle et moi c'était presque perdu d'avance. Comme si nous étions dans deux trains différents. Elle n'a jamais rien su de mes véritables sentiments à son égard. »

« Tu n'as jamais osé lui avouer que tu l'aimais? »

« Jamais. »

« Et bien! Quand on te connait c'est le genre de choses qu'on a du mal à croire. Mais en même temps, face à certaines personnes on perd totalement nos moyens. »

« Mmmmh.. » c'est le seul son qui sort de ta bouche. Que peux tu répondre? Elle est perspicace, tout autant que tu peux l'être parfois et ça te désarmes.

Tu as envie de pleurer.

Tu as envie de croire que Sarah pourrait te faire tout oublier, te rendre meilleure et faire éclater ta carapace. Mais tu sais que les choses ne se passent jamais comme on le souhaite, qu'elles ne sont pas aussi simples. Qu'on ne tombe pas souvent amoureuse de la personne la plus accessible. Certains individus ont cette poisse de toujours aimer les choses qui leur compliquent la vie. Tu fais partie de ces personnes et tu aimerais que ça ne soit pas le cas. Tu voudrais, mais on ne choisit pas de qui on va tomber amoureux. C'est l'amour qui s'impose à nous, sans nous demander notre avis. Il s'installe, il fait son nid et il attend. Il peut parfois attendre des années sans jamais se lasser.

Tu recommence à l'embrasser, prête à t'embraser de désir mais tu te retiens parce que tu sais qu'il vous reste peu de temps.

« Tu sais qu'on doit se lever? En tout cas moi je dois aller au bureau. Tu peux rester là si tu veux, prendre ton temps et faire comme chez toi. » tu lui proposes, en espérant pourtant qu'elle refuse et vienne avec toi, pour profiter encore de sa présence.

« J'ai moi aussi une journée chargée. On va aller prendre une douche et ensuite je file. »

« On? »

« Quoi? Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner? » te dit-elle les yeux pleins de promesses que tu sais qu'elle va tenir.

Vous êtes en bas de l'immeuble, prêtes à partir chacune de votre côté, mais tu ne peux pas te résoudre à la laisser s'échapper. Tu as envie de profiter de sa présence rassurante jusqu'au bout. Tu lui en fais part et elle accepte de t'accompagner jusqu'au café plutôt que de partir en sens inverse de ton chemin. Elle prendra le métro plus loin, au niveau du café où tu as rendez-vous.. Vous êtes en avance sur l'heure, elle aura donc le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner en ta compagnie et cette idée te ravie. Tu n'arrives pas à mettre un terme sur votre relation mais tu sais qu'il y a une relation naissante entre vous, c'est indéniable. Elle fait à présent partie de ta vie et ça te fait du bien, tu aimes l'idée de pouvoir compter sur elle.

Vous vous installez à une table et passez ces derniers moments qui concluent votre nuit dans la bonne humeur. Vous parlez du futur travail de Sarah, de la campagne promotionnelle du nouveau parfum et de vos futures retrouvailles quand tout à coup elle se redresse et se tend sur sa chaise. Tu n'as pas besoin de te retourner pour savoir que Brittany vient d'entrer.

« Je vais te laisser. Merci pour la soirée que tu m'as fait passer, c'était un très très bon moment. » Elle se lève et vient chuchoter à ton oreille « Et merci pour la nuit, c'était encore meilleur.. » avant de déposer un baiser sur ta joue. Un sourire niais né sur tes lèvres, comme une gamine après son premier bisous.

« A bientôt Santana Lopez » te dit-elle, laissant siffler la dernière syllabe de ton nom dans un dernier souffle, comme pour te permettre de ne pas oublier sa faculté à te séduire. Un dernier souvenir pour que tu ne l'oublies pas.

Tu ne réponds rien, elle ne t'en laisse pas le temps car elle s'est déjà enfuie, par peur de gêner surement.

Tu les entends se saluer et la voix de Brittany suffit à éclipser Sarah. Tu as presque honte de ça. Tu te mets à culpabiliser, un sentiment que tu ne connaissais plus. Et puis tu sens deux mains qui viennent agripper furtivement tes épaules et tu oublies tout tes tourments.

« Salut toi. Je vois que tu étais en bonne compagnie Melle Lopez, tombeuse de ces dames. »

Tu souris parce qu'elle a raison et qu'elle n'a pas oublié. C'est comme si vous n'aviez jamais cessé de vous voir. Elle te parle comme si vous aviez blagué la veille à ce sujet, naturellement.

« Et vu que c'est la même fille qui t'attendait hier soir, j'en conclu que tu as passé la nuit avec. Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps? »

En même temps, cette discussion te gêne, ce naturel te pose problème, il t'énerve même. Ça ne devrait pas être aussi simple, être aussi facile de discuter avec elle. Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça.

« On est pas ensemble. » Tu regrettes déjà le ton que tu as employé. Tu n'as pas le droit d'agir ainsi quand elle essaye de son côté de rendre les choses faciles. Tu ne peux pas agir en étant la Santana Lopez actuelle avec elle. Elle mérite de retrouver celle qui était son amie. Mais en es tu au moins capable?

« Ok...J'ai fais quelque chose de mal Santana? Dis moi juste, comme ça je sais à quoi m'en tenir. »

Tu n'oses même pas la regarder. Tu te sens minuscule face à elle. Comme une gamine face à sa mère après une bêtise. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas ta mère, c'est la fille que tu aimes depuis que tu as quinze ans.

« Regardes moi s'il te plaît et dis moi ce qui ne va pas. » Elle te supplie presque. Elle est en demande de réponses et c'est légitime. Tu dois te reprendre et changer d'attitude, elle n'a rien fait de mal.

« Je ne suis plus celle avec qui tu allais au lycée Brit. Je ne suis plus la Santana d'avant. Je suis devenue quelqu'un de pitoyable. Si j'étais toi je partirais loin de moi.»

Tu la vois fermer les yeux et prendre un moment de réflexion. Quand elle les ouvre de nouveau, tu crois percevoir des larmes. Tu ne veux pas ça. Tu ne veux pas la rendre triste.

« Déjà tu n'es pas moi. Ensuite, je t'interdis de parler de toi ainsi! Tu es toujours la même, tu t'es simplement perdue. Laisses moi juste t'aider à retrouver la Santana d'avant qui se cache quelque part et qui te fait une mauvaise farce. »

Tu as envie de t'enfuir, de pleurer et de ne jamais refaire surface. Tu as envie de disparaître devant tant d'innocence et de bienveillance. Elle est égale à elle même.

« Je t'en prie, laisses moi entrer dans ta vie San» Tu sais que le combat est perdu d'avance face à elle. Tu sais qu'elle va entrer dans ta vie aussi vite que tu l'en as fait sortir. Tu ne résisteras pas à sa persévérance.

Tu te reprends rapidement.

« Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre, Madame Elroy! »

Tu la vois rougir, comme si elle ne s'habituait pas à ce nom de famille.

« Tu es donc mariée? »

Tu vas droit au but. Autant élucider les questions qui te fâchent.

« Oui. Depuis quatre ans. Il s'appelle Dan. »

« Et il te rend heureuse? »

« Évidemment! Ne vas pas le frapper, il ne le mérite pas. Il me comble. »

C'est justement parce qu'il la rend heureuse que tu as envie de le frapper. Parce qu'il met fin à tout espoir. Parce que tu ne feras jamais le poids face à lui.

« Tiens, regardes, c'est lui. » Pendant que tu imaginais ton point dans sa figure, elle a sortie de son sac une photo de son mari. Il est blond et tu imagine encore mieux ton poing dans son visage angélique.

« Super! » Dis tu d'un ton ironique qu'elle ne remarque pas. « Et vous avez des enfants? »

« Non! Non, non, non. Je ne me sens pas prête d'avoir des enfants. Tu trouves pas que nous sommes trop jeunes pour ça? »

« Je sais pas Brit, je n'ai pas eu de relation stable depuis plus de quatre ans, alors un gosse je t'en parle même pas. C'est pas une question d'âge, c'est une question d'être accompagné de la bonne personne ou pas. Et moi, je ne suis pas accompagnée donc la question ne se pose pas. »

Tu sens que ce que tu viens de dire a jeté un trouble dans sa tête, comme si elle prenait conscience de quelque chose qui ne lui ait pas agréable.

« Je suis pas d'accord avec toi. On peut être avec la bonne personne mais ne pas se sentir prête. »

« Tu as trente ans Brit, qu'est ce qui t'empêche d'être prête à part de ne pas être certaine d'être prête avec lui? »

« L'envie de faire des choses que je ne pourrais plus faire avec un enfant... »

« Si tu le dis... »

« Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à me faire dire que je ne suis pas prête a avoir un enfant avec Dan ? »

« C'est pas du tout mon intention, je trouve ça juste bizarre, mais t'es mieux placée que moi pour en parler. Désolée. Tu vois, je t'avais dit de fuir. »

«C'est pas ça San, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu me juge ou que tu considère que je ne suis pas sûre de moi.»

Un silence pesant s'est installé et ça en est trop pour toi. Tu te lève en prenant soin d'emporter ton café avec toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui parler pour qu'elle comprenne que c'est mieux comme ça. Elle reste attablée pendant que tu te précipite à l'extérieur de l'établissement.

Tu t'engouffres au milieu de la foule, te noyant dans la masse avec cette envie de courir et de ne jamais t'arrêter. Mais tu sais que ça ne sert à rien alors tu te contente de marcher en fouettant le sol à vivre allure.

Tu arrives au bureau essoufflée. Tu ne t'ai laissé aucun instant de répits et tes pieds te font atrocement mal.

Tu as chaud.

Tu sens la sueur se glisser dans ton dos, provoquant un frisson désagréable.

Tu passes devant la ''nouvelle Sarah'' sans même lui adresser un sourire, tu n'as qu'une seule obsession, c'est d'accéder à ton bureau le plus promptement et te cacher.

La ''nouvelle Sarah'' te récrit alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvre.

« Je peux peut-être vous aidez Madame? » te dit-elle.

Tu ne te retourne pas, tu as juste envie de fuir.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je suis votre PDG... » Tu es agacée, tu ne veux pas qu'elle te voit dans cet état misérable.

« Oh..Pardon... »

« Et c'est Mademoiselle, pas Madame! »

« Veuillez m'excuser Mademoiselle Lopez. »

Tu respire un grand coup, prête à pleurer de honte. Comment tu peux agir de la sorte toi qui te sentais si différente ce matin en te réveillant, repue de bonnes intentions? Tu entres dans l'habitacle angoissant de la machine, te croyant seule vu l'heure matinale.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de parler aux gens comme ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'enfuir non plus. Regardes moi et montres moi celle que j'aimais. » Elle t'a finalement suivie. Tu ne sais pas si tu dois t'en ravir ou détester cette idée.

Tu ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu te renfrognes dans un coin, voulant te cacher de Brittany mais les murs de miroirs ne cacheront rien, ni tes larmes, ni ta colère.

« Je...Oublies celle que j'étais d'accord? Elle a disparue c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce qu'elle souffrait! » Tu es en larmes à présent et c'est dans un cris de rage que tu lui réponds. Tu sens tes barrières tomber une à une, comme si c'était le moment de vider tout ce que tu retiens depuis des d'années.

Elle s'approche de toi mais tu lui fais signe que ça n'est pas le moment, que tu ne veux pas. Tu ne mérite pas qu'elle te réconforte, qu'elle te prenne dans ses bras. Tu mériterais qu'elle te laisse ainsi, pitoyable.

« Sanny, arrêtes de te punir... »

« Tu ne sais rien de moi sinon tu ne serais pas là à vouloir me consoler du mal que je t'ai fait à toi! »

Elle se rapproche à nouveau.

Tu sais qu'elle n'abandonnera pas, elle est comme ça. Gentille. Trop.

Elle te caresse le bras et même si ça n'est qu'à travers le tissus de ta veste, tu sens ton corps réagir à ce geste. C'est comme une décharge électrique qui te parcours l'échine. Une sensation aussi insupportable que plaisante. Tu te détends malgré tout légèrement, réalisant qu'elle ne mérite pas ta colère.

« Quand tu seras prête à m'ouvrir ton cœur saches que je serais là, de jour comme de nuit. Je sens bien que tu n'es pas prête à me parler de toi, de ta vie, de tes peurs, de tes faiblesses... » Elle soupire et ne te lâche pas des yeux.

Son regard est bienveillant et tu t'en veux déjà pour ta réaction. Tu restes sans voix, incapable de prononcer une parole, alors c'est elle qui parle.

« Un jour tu le feras parce que je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Tu me parleras et tu te sentiras libérer d'un poids. Je ne dis pas que tous tes problèmes s'envoleront, mais tu pourras au moins commencer a aller de l'avant. »

« P..Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi alors que je me suis enfuie il y a dix ans sans rien te dire? » L'incompréhension te gagne et te submerge.

« C'est pas comme si tu étais partie sans me laisser une explication.. »

Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire. Tu es pourtant partie sans rien dire à personne, sauf à tes parents. Tu n'as donné des nouvelles à Quinn que quatre mois après ton départ en lui demandant d'embrasser et de rassurer tout le monde, surtout Brittany.

Tu n'as même pas daigné l'appeler elle. Tu savais que si tu le faisais tu ne pourrais pas lui résister. Après tout, c'était elle ta faiblesse.

« On parlera quand tu seras prête, et je sens que ce n'est pas encore le moment. Pour l'instant, tu vas sécher tes larmes, sortir de cet ascenseur, dire bonjour à ta secrétaire, aller dans ton bureau et te préparer pour notre réunion. Et tu devrais faire venir Marley, la standardiste, pour t'excuser et faire connaissance avec elle, c'est quelqu'un de bien. »

Elle te prend dans ses bras avec une douceur qui te calme instantanément. Elle t'émeut. Elle parvient toujours à ses fins, ça en est désarmant.

Elle se recule et te communique sa force par son seul regard. Tu ne connais pas plus fort et courageux que cette grande blonde qui peut paraître légère au premier abord. Elle est tout l'inverse.

Cette fille te surprendra donc toujours.

Comment ne pas en tomber amoureuse?

Comment ne pas avoir envie d'elle quand elle te regarde avec une telle intensité?

Si elle savait ce que tu ressens vraiment, ce que tu as secrètement envie de faire depuis si longtemps.

Si elle savait que ton seul désir serait d'arrêter le temps dans cet ascenseur et de redevenir celle que tu étais.

De prendre possession de ses lèvres et de son corps et lui montrer à quel point tu as envie d'elle.

Si seulement tu l'avais fait quand vous n'étiez encore que des gamines.

Si seulement tu lui avais dit à quel point tu l'aimais ce soir là avant de partir.

Si seulement elle avait su décrypter l'intensité de ton regard à ce moment là.

Peut-être que tu ne serais jamais partie.

Peut-être que le lendemain tu n'aurais pas pris la fuite.

Avec des peut-être et des si seulement...Ta vie serait différente aujourd'hui.


	3. Rapprochement

_Oyé oyé demoiselles!_

_Il s'est fait attendre, mais il est là, le 3eme chapitre. _

_Pas mal de bouleversements dans ma petite vie paisible ces dernières semaines qui m'ont complètement bloqué niveau écriture. Mais je retrouve peu à peu mes sensations et mon envie alors me revoilà._

_Ce chapitre n'est pas parfait mais il est sorti ainsi de mon clavier._

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fonctionner ainsi, sans abuser de la relecture. Aussi, préparez vous à ce qu'il y ait des fautes, plus que d'habitude à mon avis. Et des répétitions. _

_Pardonnez moi donc pour ces fautes et ces répétitions (n'hésitez pas à m'en parler dans vos reviews d'ailleurs si vous en avez envie.)_

_Et il fait moins de 5000 mots, donc plus courts que les précédents..._

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles font du bien, elles font avancer. Elles me sont précieuses._

_Enjoy it!_

**Rappelez vous que précédemment, Santana et Brittany ont eu une petite discussion dans l'ascenseur et Santana était chamboulée. **

**3- Rapprochement...**

Tu ne sais pas trop comment elle a fait, comment elle a toujours fait, mais tu vas mieux.

Elle a toujours eu le don de te redonner le sourire.

Elle était à l'origine de ton mal être quelques heures plus tôt, mais elle a su dissiper ton chagrin. Tu as suivi ses conseils et tu as passer sans embûche la matinée.

Pourtant, tu as beau avoir repris un peu de contenance ces dernières heures, tu as toujours en toi cette tristesse qui ne te quitte pas depuis dix ans, depuis que tu as abandonné ton rêve d'amour avec elle.

Brittany a pris les rênes de la réunion qui se déroule en ce moment même, expliquant ses ambitions pour la nouvelle campagne de pub. Tu es fière de ce qu'elle est devenue, de l'assurance qu'elle affiche, de sa volonté, de son professionnalisme.

Tu es fière d'être une des artisanes de cette évolution. Tu as toujours eu confiance en elle et en ses capacités, tu as toujours tout fait pour qu'elle croit en elle autant que toi tu le faisais. Tu t'es, chaque jour durant, efforcée de lui communiquer ta force et la vision que tu avais d'elle. Au fur et à mesure du temps tu l'as vu s'épanouir et devenir une femme forte et consciente de ses capacités, en mesure de se servir à bon escient de ses qualités. Elle a su appréhender ses défauts ou plutôt ses différences et s'en servir pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur encore. Tu l'admirais pour tout ça, quand toi même tu étais incapable d'avancer.

Près d'elle tu t'oubliais complètement et c'est en partie pour ça que tu t'es finalement enfuie. Tu es partie pour te retrouver, pour avancer par toi même et pour toi même, sans avoir a penser à elle avant de penser à toi. Tu l'aimais mais tu devais admettre que cet amour te consumait de l'intérieur à petit feu. Lentement tu es devenue déprimée et incapable d'aller de l'avant pour t'offrir un avenir radieux. Alors tu es partie et tu en es là aujourd'hui. Tu sais que si tu étais restée, cet amour secret t'aurait tué. Se mentir à soi même est une chose, mais mentir à celle qui vous fait confiance mais que l'on aime en silence est pire encore, c'est destructeur. Le plus simple aurait était de lui dire la vérité ce soir là mais tu t'es dégonflée, lamentablement. Tu n'as pas su dire ces quelques mots qui auraient pu changer toute ton existence. Tu ne regrettes pourtant rien car subir un refus t'aurait sans doute tué sur le coup. Tu as préféré fuir pour une nouvelle vie loin d'elle, loin d'une souffrance destructrice, c'était toujours mieux que de rester. Pourtant aujourd'hui c'est un retour à la case départ, comme si ces dix dernières années venaient de s'envoler subitement. L'avantage que tu as à présent c'est que tu es une adulte et que la vie t'a renforcé. Tu te sens bien plus à même de supporter tout ça, bien que ce sera extrêmement compliqué. Et puis tu as Sarah à présent. Comme cette dernière te l'a dit ce matin, tu peux compter sur elle, et cette idée te rassure. Tu te sens en même temps coupable de la traiter comme la cinquième roue du carrosse, elle mérite tellement mieux.

« Et dans ma tête, cette égérie ne peut être que Santana.»

Tu sors soudainement de tes pensées les plus profondes, prise par le choc des mots que tu viens d'entendre. Tu sais bien que pris hors du contexte ces mots peuvent paraître banals mais pour toi c'est choquant, c'est assourdissant, c'est même absolument ahurissant. Tu n'as écouté que d'une oreille peu attentive ce que Brittany et les autres avant elle ont dit pendant la réunion, mais cette phrase là a au moins eu le mérite de te faire redescendre sur terre.

« P...Pardon? Mais de quoi tu parles? » dis tu, complètement abasourdie et au bord de l'implosion. Tu sens tes joues bronzées se colorer d'une teinte rouge. Tu ne le vois pas, mais tu le sens. Rouge de colère mais surtout rouge de peur. Car tu as peur en cet instant. Peur de ce que tout ça signifie pour la suite. Peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir tête à cette femme que tu désires depuis des millénaires, peur de ne pas savoir lui dire non, peur de la décevoir en même temps. Tu es Santana Lopez mais tu trembles de peur.

Ton regard se porte timidement sur Brittany, debout face à l'assemblée de six personnes prenant part à la réunion de projet de la campagne de publicité du nouveau parfum. Elle est là, sûre d'elle et rayonnante au milieu de cette salle de réunion immense, bien trop grande et pas assez chaleureuse pour le peu de monde présent. C'est elle qui a prononcé cette phrase et tu as besoin qu'elle revienne dessus, besoin qu'elle se corrige, qu'elle avoue s'être trompée, que ça n'est pas ton prénom qu'elle voulait prononcer. Tu te dis qu'elle pensait tellement fort à toi que sa langue a fourché. Tu aimerais occuper ses pensées comme elle occupe les tiennes. Tu aurais alors un espoir, un mince espoir de pouvoir conquérir son cœur.

Tu te dis aussi que tu es une idiote de penser ça. Brittany t'aime comme elle t'a toujours aimé, en amie sincère et fidèle, rien de plus. Elle est mariée, si elle pense à toi c'est seulement parce qu'elle s'inquiète, parce qu'elle est pleine d'empathie. C'est tout elle ça. C'est plus réaliste que tes fantasmes absurdes.

« Tu en penses quoi Santana? » te dit-elle, attendant sérieusement une réponse, le regard plein d'espoir.

Sa langue n'avait donc pas fourché. Elle était sérieuse. Elle attend ta réponse comme si elle attendait les résultats d'un examen important.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse Brittany? » Ton ton est emplie d'ironie et un sourire crispé se lit sur tes lèvres.

« Tu es parfaite pour ce rôle, je le sais. Quand Arthur m'a montré les trames de la publicité hier soir, j'ai su que ça devait être toi. A mes yeux, tu es l'image de la marque. »

« Tu as perdue la tête ma pauvre! » Tu voudrais ne pas avoir dit ça car à peine les mots ont franchi tes lèvres tu les regrettes déjà.

« C'était méchant ça Santana! » se plaint Brittany avec sa moue adorable. « C'est juste que j'ai encore l'image de toi chantant et dansant devant une salle remplie de gens enthousiasmés par ta voix et ta présence. Alors peut-être que tu n'es plus cette fille là. Peut-être que je me trompe. Peut-être qu'effectivement tu n'es plus celle que j'imaginais. Et tu as raison, j'ai peut-être perdu la tête mais avant de te braquer, on peut en parler ? On peut imaginer une seconde que tu acceptes et voir ce que ça pourrait donner non? Il est temps que tu te détende Sanny!»

Tu pourrais redevenir celle que tu étais et t'absoudre de la méchante Santana que tu es devenue aux yeux de certains, tu pourrais dire ''Amen'' à ses paroles et foncer tête baissée dans ce projet mais ce serait un suicide professionnel. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de la laissé te parler sur ce ton devant tes collaborateurs, même si c'est elle, même si ton cœur te cris d'accepter et que tu pourrais être prête à tout pour elle.

Tu pourrais , mais au lieu de ça tu agis comme tu es supposée agir en de telles circonstances. Ici tu n'es pas San, la meilleure amie de Brit. Ici tu diriges une entreprise.

« Brittany, dans mon bureau, tout de suite! »Ta voix est dure, elle cri ton mécontentement, mais ton regard lui est doux, empreint d'une excuse déguisée. Tu voudrais ne pas être fâchée mais ce sentiment te domine à cet instant. « La réunion est suspendue, on reprend dans une heure. » En colère de la laissé prendre le dessus sur toi, qu'elle puisse t'affecter de la sorte sans que tu puisses y faire quoi que ce soit.

Tu voudrais qu'elle ne soit jamais revenue mais tu es reconnaissante qu'on l'ait ramené dans ta vie.

Tu l'aime autant que tu la déteste d'avoir ce pouvoir sur toi.

Tu entres à pas effrontés dans ton bureau, sentant la présence de ta meilleure amie dans ton dos.

Elle est imperturbable. Elle referme calmement la porte derrière elle, et avant que tu n'aies le temps d'entamer la conversation, elle te désarme déjà.

« Tu es toujours aussi belle quand tu t'énerve San.» annonce t-elle placidement.

Tu te retourne, les bras croisés, en appui sur ton bureau, la tête penchée et les sourcils retroussés par l'incompréhension et la surprise.

« Pardon? »

« Tu es toujours aussi belle qu'avant. Ce que je n'avais jamais remarqué par contre c'est ta démarche sulfureuse et là je peux te dire que j'en ai pris plein les yeux. Ce tailleur te va à ravir au fait. » Tu crois deviner un air malicieux mais tu as peur de te faire des idées. Son regard te déshabille pourtant. Son clin d'œil terminant sa phrase te déroute. Tu lis un ''whaou'' silencieux sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle lève son pouce droit pour appuyer sa remarque.

C'est pas possible, pas elle.

Elle te fait marcher.

Elle se joue de toi.

Fausse joie.

C'est évident.

Crétine.

Tu dois en avoir le cœur net.

« Brit, éclaires moi s'il te plaît, depuis quand tu matte le derrière des femmes? »

Tu la sens amusée et victorieuse d'avoir ainsi évité le sujet de ta colère.

« Pas DES femmes, juste le tient... à l'instant. Au moins tu ne me cris plus dessus. » termine t-elle, contente de sa supercherie.

Tu pourrais te perdre dans son sourire.

« C'était donc un leurre...Et moi je plonge dedans. »

« Pas vraiment. J'étais sincère en te disant ça et en même temps j'ai changé de sujet l'air de rien. Mais je confirme, tu es magnifique. » confirme t-elle.

« Tu es au courant que ce que tu dis pourrait me donner des idées et me pousser à te sauter dessus, là, maintenant, sans te laisser une seule chance de t'échapper? » tu oses, prise dans son jeu et dans son piège, consciemment et délibérément.

Il n'y a jamais eu de gêne entre vous, pas même lorsque ton amour et ton désir pour elle étaient à leur paroxysme. Vous doucher ensemble, dormir ensemble, vous câliner le soir devant un dessin animé de Walt Disney, emmitouflées sous une couette épaisse dans ton lit n'a jamais été un problème pour toi, ni pour elle. Tout était si naturel entre vous que les automatismes reviennent vite. Les taquineries, les sous entendus...

« Tu n'as donc pas peur de prendre ce risque là? » ajoutes tu.

« Je suis mariée Santana, donc tu n'oserais pas » réplique une Brittany faussement sérieuse.

« C'est pas le genre de chose qui m'arrête tu sais... » dis tu, espiègle et sincèrement amusée à l'idée de t'imaginer refrénant tes ardeurs simplement pour une raison morale. Pas ton genre.

« Tu n'as donc aucune morale? » s'interroge t-elle, feignant la consternation. Elle croise ses bras et plante ses yeux sur le sol en bois centenaire.

« Ça t'étonne tant que ça? » lui demandes tu, cherchant son regard.

Elle relève la tête, et esquisse un sourire amusé.

« Non, c'est vrai...Alors disons qu'il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu fais appel à ta morale. » répond Brittany, sérieuse.

« Et pour quelle raison j'agirais différemment avec toi? » tu l'interroge, vraiment intéressée par la réponse.

« Parce que tu me respectes plus que n'importe qui et que si tu avais du me sauter dessus tu l'aurais fait bien avant, quand tu en avais l'occasion. » affirme t-elle, certaine de ce qu'elle avance.

Et elle a raison.

Ta morale que tu croyais évanouie pour toujours dans les tréfonds de la dépravation, refait surface parce que c'est elle.

Parce qu'il est vrai que tu la respecte plus que n'importe qui . Tu ne peux que l'admettre volontiers. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle tu n'entreprendrais rien avec elle, ta morale. Alors qu'il y a dix ans, c'est la peur qui t'en empêchait.

« C'est vrai, tu as totalement raison. Je vais donc me contenter de te remercier pour le compliment et j'attendrais que tu aies divorcer pour te faire l'amour sauvagement sur ce bureau.» plaisantes tu, poussée par un vent de liberté et décomplexée.

« Pourquoi faudrait-il que ce soit sauvage? » dit-elle, amusée.

« Heu... » Aucun autre son ne sort de ta voix et tu sens à nouveau tes joues se colorées. Elle a ce don de te laisser bouche bée.

Elle a son sourire éclatant et son air de nouveau vainqueur de t'avoir fait taire. Si elle savait ce qu'elle est en train de te faire. Quelle torture c'est. Que toi tu ne blagues pas. Que tu ne fais qu'exprimer une envie que tu refoule tant bien que mal.

« Je t'en prie pour le compliment...Et si je peux me permettre de rajouter quelque chose? » te demande t-elle, la timidité faisant une apparition surprise sur son visage.

« Fais donc. » Tu l'invite à poursuivre, prête a tout entendre, prête a te disloquer à chacune de ses paroles.

« Tu as le corps et l'esprit parfait pour l'image que je veux donner à ta campagne. » dit-elle, précipitamment. Le débit qu'elle a mis dans cette phrase montre son appréhension et tu la trouves encore plus craquante à présent.

« Briiiiit! »

« Ok ok...Je me tais...Pour le moment. »

Tu es amusée et en même temps ennuyée de ne plus être en colère contre elle. Cette fille défit toutes les lois que tu t'imposes, elle est étonnante. Détonante même.

Tu tentes de redonner un sérieux à la discussion car tu veux vraiment qu'elle comprenne que tu ne peux pas te permettre certaines familiarités entre ces murs, quelque soit la relation que vous entretenez.

« On doit quand même parler de ce qu'il s'est passé en réunion. » lui dis tu, non sans la crainte de la décevoir, parce que chacune de ses réactions donne le ton à ton état d'esprit.

Elle fait la moue, déçue de ne pas avoir su changer complètement de sujet mais pas vexée. Tu es soulagée parce que te disputer avec elle n'est plus dans tes options. I peine cinq minutes tu étais prête à exploser mais ça c'était avant. Avant son numéro de charme, avant de te mettre le cerveau en miettes.

« Tu ne peux pas me parler comme ça devant mes collaborateurs. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être aussi... » Tu cherches les mots à mettre sur son comportement. Tu dois admettre qu'elle n'a fait que laissé parler son cœur, ce n'est pas une faute grave. Ce n'est pas méchant.

« D'être aussi toi.. » tu conclues.

Elle te regarde, interloquée.

« C'est quoi être aussi ''moi'' San? »

Tu mordilles ta lèvre d'hésitation, cherchant les mots les plus justes pour lui expliquer ce que tu essayes de lui dire.

Tu te rapproche d'elle, imperceptiblement.

Elle ne bouge pas, se contentant de te regarder t'approcher et attendant ta réponse.

Tu as envie de la prendre dans tes bras, d'enfouir ton visage au creux de son cou, respirer l'odeur de sa peau, caresser sa nuque, appuyer ton corps brûlant contre le sien, déposer tes lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais tu ne peux pas te permettre ça avec elle.

Pas même de l'enlacer. Tu perdrais tous tes moyens et tu ne pourrais pas t'arrêter de ta propre volonté.

Tu gâcherais tout et tu ne veux pas.

Tu te contente d'enlever une mèche de cheveux venue chatouiller son joli minois, tes doigts vibrant au contact de sa peau. Elle te regarde faire, impassible, alors que tout ton corps lui, frémis.

Tu pourrais parier que ton regard trahis ton désir, qu'il parle à la place de tes lèvres, si elle ne restait pas là sans réaction.

Elle ne partage rien de ce que tu ressens.

Elle est à mille lieux d'imaginer la trahison qu'elle subit. Car c'est une trahison de l'aimer ainsi.

« Être aussi toi c'est être d'une sincérité désarmante. J'admire ça chez toi, tu es tout ce que je ne serais jamais. Je sais que ça n'était pas méchant de ta part, je le sais mieux que quiconque. Excuses moi d'avoir été aussi brusque dans cette salle de réunion, mais j'ai un ordre à maintenir ici. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire? ». Ta voix est d'une douceur que tu ne soupçonnais plus.

Elle te fixe, abaissant la tête en signe d'entendu et un sourire léger dessiné sur ses lèvres fines.

Elle a un effet magique sur toi qui te surprend à chaque fois. Toi, si survoltée et piquante, tu redeviens malléable entre ses mains, telle une marionnette. Avec elle, ton esprit ressemble au corps d'un pantin désarticulé. Pourtant tu as l'impression d'être vraiment toi en sa présence.

« Tu dis que tu as changé mais en fait tu es toujours la même San, sauf qu'avant tu ne me parlais pas comme ça. Pas à moi. C'est la seule chose qui a changé. Je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne me fait rien, mais je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce que tu tiennes toujours autant à moi après dix ans d'absence, ce serait bête de ma part et égoïste. Je ne suis plus la petite Brit que tu protégeais et c'est tellement normal. Mais quelque part, j'avais espéré que rien ne change»

Tu la sens blessée par cette idée de ne plus compter à tes yeux. Si elle savait pourtant.

Si elle savait ce que tu ressens, ce que son retour dans ta vie a provoqué comme dégâts dans ton cœur.

« Brit, crois moi je tiens toujours autant à toi, là n'est pas la question. Tu ne dois pas penser en ces termes là d'accord? C'est juste qu'ici je suis le capitaine d'un bateau, c'est le monde du travail, c'est du sérieux. J'ai des responsabilités qui sont énormes et parfois même effrayantes. Tu comprends ? »

Tu lis de la gêne dans son regard et elle s'en veut de t'avoir déçu.

« Je comprends et je tiens à te présenter mes excuses car tu as raison, j'aurais du me contrôler et ne pas laisser parler mon cœur. Je n'ai pas pensé à tout ça et je t'ai mis dans une situation délicate. Pardon. »

Ton esprit s'éloigne à l'entente de ces quelques mots, dans des contrées fantasmatiques où tout est permis, surtout les rêves inaccessibles.

C'est son cœur qui a parlé.

Son cœur qui la dirige.

Son cœur qui devrait être à toi depuis toutes ces années.

Tu te sens tellement faible face à elle, tellement vulnérable. Tu sens ta carapace se fissurer à chaque parole qui sort de sa bouche. Chaque mot te donne de l'espoir et en même temps tout te ramène à la réalité qui est la tienne, celle que Brittany ne sera jamais tienne. Tout ça restera pour toujours de l'ordre du fantasme.

Tu dois retourner à la vraie vie, celle où Brittany est simplement ton amie. Tu devrais cependant remercier les anges qu'elle soit au moins ça pour toi et qu'elle fasse encore partie de ton existence.

« Tu es toute pardonnée Brit. Depuis que tu m'as dit que j'étais toujours aussi jolie tu es pardonnée. » plaisantes tu, même si c'est cruellement vrai.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi facile de t'amadouer. » réplique t-elle, de nouveau charmeuse et taquine.

« Si tu savais à quel point... » admets tu.

« Alors je te le redis, tu es toujours aussi belle Santana Lopez, et tu serais magnifique dans la pub pour le parfum... » insiste t-elle de nouveau, n'abandonnant jamais.

Elle ne lâche rien, elle résiste, elle te mène là où elle a envie, là où son idée se trouve, sans relâche, sans faillir.

« Tu n'abandonne jamais? » lui demandes tu.

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, et je m'y tiens. Je te veux Santana...Heu...Je te veux dans cette pub. J'ai dans ma tête l'image de toi dansant dans les étoiles avec la femme que tu aimes. Je t'imagine tellement bien qu'il me tarde qu'on s'y mette. »

« Moi avec la femme que j'aime? » dis tu, perplexe. Tu pourrais ajouter '' Tu nous imagines donc danser ensemble dans les étoiles? '' mais tu peux pas.

« C'est une image San, c'est de la comédie. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être amoureuse pour tourner cette pub. Bien que la fille de ce matin me paraisse très bien, mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui saches danser. Je vais te trouver la femme idéale pour être ta partenaire imaginaire. Comptes sur moi! »

Tu la sens tellement passionnée, tellement excitée par l'idée que tu ne peux qu'abdiquer. Cette envie de lui faire plaisir et la combler ne te quitte pas. Tu es si faible que tu pourrais bien te lancer dans une aventure rocambolesque et surréaliste, mais pour elle que ne ferais tu pas?

« Et tu vas la trouver où cette femme parfaite? » lui demandes tu.

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle devait être parfaite. » te répond t-elle, toujours debout face à toi, à seulement quelques centimètres qui paraissent pourtant insurmontables.

« J'ai au moins mon mot à dire sur cette personne? » lâches tu, comme un indice que tu es en train de craquer et de dire oui.

« Bien sûre! Si tu as des femmes sachant danser parmi tes ex, je suis preneuse! »

« A une seule condition je fais cette pub Brit... » lâches tu.

« Sérieux? Tu vas la faire? Mon dieu c'est génial! » Elle te saute au cou, comme si elle n'avait entendu qu'une partie de ta phrase. Tu ne parviens plus à l'arrêter et tu n'en as pas vraiment envie puisqu'elle est dans tes bras. Toujours ce même effet sur toi. Tu sens tes jambes se dérober sous toi. Tu sens ton cœur rebattre de plus belle, comme pour t'avertir qu'il s'emballe de trop et qu'il pourrait te faire faux bon si tu continues ainsi à entourer sa taille de tes bras et à effleurer sa peau apparaissant sous son t-shirt légèrement remonté. Les effluves de son parfum te font tourner la tête, tu sens ta peau frémir à son contact. Tu perds le contrôle. Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne dois pas.

« J'ai dit à une seule condition Brit, me semble t-il... » précises tu à voix basse au creux de son oreille. Elle arrête subitement de manifester sa joie, sans pour autant quitter le confort de tes bras. Elle ne bouge plus, ne parle plus. Elle attend, bien sagement, ses bras autour de ton cou et son corps collé contre le tient. Tu sens ses formes contre les tiennes et cela t'enivre. Aucun son ne parvient a franchir tes lèvres closes, surprise par sa réaction. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle s'écarte de toi et qu'elle te regarde droit dans les yeux en attendant sa sentence. Au lieu de ça elle reste blottie là, dans la chaleur de tes bras, ce qui provoque une nouvelle fois un déferlement de sensations dans tout ton corps. L'avoir ainsi tout contre toi est un vrai supplice.

« Je t'écoute San... » dit-elle a voix basse, comme un souffle sur ta peau, te sortant de la bulle de rêve dans laquelle elle t'avait plongé.

« Mon boss doit approuver cette idée Brit, et crois moi, ça ne sera pas l'étape la plus facile. »

Elle se retire finalement, laissant un vide immense. Tu as envie de revenir en arrière et d'arrêter le temps pour toujours. Elle serait à toi...

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu m'organises un rendez-vous avec lui et je me charge de le convaincre. Il ne pourra rien me refuser. » dit Brittany, sûre d'elle. Elle a raison, qui pourrait lui résister de toute façon ? Pas toi en tout cas.

« Je n'en doute pas Brit. » admets tu. « Tu auras ton rendez-vous avec lui dans la semaine, promis. »

Elle t'offre son plus beau sourire, celui qui t'avait tant manquer, celui que tu désespérais obtenir certains jours lorsque vous étiez jeunes. Tu faisais tout pour le provoquer et pour la rendre heureuse mais les jours où tu n'y arrivais pas, ce qui était rare, tu te couchais déçue et triste. Tu te faisais alors la promesse d'y parvenir le lendemain dès la première heure. Tu pouvais passer plusieurs heures avant de tomber de sommeil afin de trouver une solution pour arriver à tes fins, ce qui ne te dérangeais pas car son bonheur passait avant tout le reste.

Tu la sens en cet instant à deux doigts de te prendre dans ses bras mais elle n'en fait rien, comme si elle n'osait pas. Elle se contente de te sourire et te remercie avant de sortir du bureau, sans se retourner, sans geste tendre, sans se soucier de t'abandonner.

Tu te sens minable de ressentir tous ces sentiments pour elle après tant d'années. La réalité est pourtant là, tu es amoureuse de Brittany Pierce comme si c'était encore l'époque du lycée, voir plus amoureuse encore. Tu dois te sortir de cette situation, tu dois arrêter tout ça, tu dois passer à autre chose. Elle ne t'appartiendra jamais, elle est mariée, elle n'est pas lesbienne. C'est ton amie, rien de plus et tu ne peux rien espérer de mieux. Tu ne peux pas gâcher le peu que tu auras d'elle. Tu dois te concentrer sur celle qui t'a apporté un peu de bonheur ces dernières vingt quatre heures, Sarah. Sarah est sans doute l'avenir radieux que tu espères, celle qui saura combler le vide laissé par cette blonde aux yeux bleus qui sort à peine de la pièce. Sarah. Tu dois vite la revoir et passer à autre chose.

Si tu en es capable.

Si Brittany t'en laisse l'occasion.

Si elle arrête d'entretenir malgré elle le mince espoir qui te porte depuis presque toujours.

Mais quand?


End file.
